


Sam & Jack screen cap fic: Never trust an atom

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, science puns, screen cap fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack screen cap fic: Never trust an atom

[Inspired by this tweet.](https://twitter.com/hsrivney/status/878866532306108416)


End file.
